Underneath The Cherry Blossoms
by Aentiaa
Summary: Goku's past is calling to him and it's catching up too fast for him to run away. When the other members of the Sanzo Party begin to see immense changes in their friend they come to realise what he's seeing might not be dreams but memories of a time long forgotten. Will the Sanzo Party finally remember their pasts that bonds them so closely together?
1. Chapter 1: Heaven's Calling Card

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 1: Heaven's Calling Card

* * *

_Hands reaching out _to_wards me. Eyes, blank eyes that hold no signs of any life or show any trace of life ever existi_ng in th_em. Those eyes look into my soul and those hands try to grasp mine. However, whenever I try to grab those hands but I can never reach them no matter how much I try. It's as if something is stopping me. _

"Hey, stupid monkey, wake the hell up!" yelled Gojyo. Goku's eyes snapped open and he was greeted with the sight of the shimmering night sky, his travelling companions and a tall building with a sign that read 'Inn' on the front.

"Huh? Are we here already?" asked Goku sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep! You've been asleep for around five hours Goku. You didn't even wake up when we went over all of these bumps a few hours out of town" replied Hakkai. Goku had always been a heavy sleeper but Hakkai doubted even Goku wouldn't notice bumps like those. He just shrugged it off as Goku being tired after fighting a large group of youkai before they set off at the last town.

"Let's just hurry up and head inside the inn" complained Sanzo as he lit a cigarette with a lighter.

"I agree" stated Gojyo as he exited the Jeep and stood out on the hard rock ground.

"Let's get going then" said Hakkai as he too got out of the Jeep followed shortly by Sanzo. Despite all of his e friends leaving the vehicle, Goku stayed put in the back seat. This was quite strange for the golden eyed boy considering he was often eager to get out of the car and full of energy when he did so.

"Are you coming Goku? Is something wrong?" asked Hakkai as he noticed the boy's strange behaviour.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something" replied Goku as he stepped out of the Jeep.

"Whoa, the monkey can actually think!?" teased Gojyo as he grinned at the teen.

"Who are you calling a monkey you stupid water sprite!" retorted Goku. Sanzo fired a single shot from his gun up into the air and gritted his teeth. This caused his two bickering companions to go dead silent.

"Shut up the both of you before I put a bullet through your head!" shouted Sanzo.

* * *

"Whoa this place is pretty nice! Don't you think so Sanzo?" asked Goku as he stepped into the inn room Sanzo and him would be sharing for the night. The original plan was to have separate rooms but due to all but two of them being booked the Sanzo Party was forced to stay in twos with Sanzo and Goku in one room and Gojyo and Hakkai in the other.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Sanzo nonchalantly as he slumped into one of the chairs circling the dining room table. The inn room was quite nice with quality furniture and clean utilities. It was well worth the money that the party paid for it.

"Damn I'm hungry! Sanzo, is there any food in here?" asked Goku as he flung open the cabinets looking for anything edible.

"If you want food go ask Hakkai, he's more likely to make you something than I am" replied Sanzo coolly. Sanzo took the newspaper that was lying idly on the table and began to read the front page as if to say 'I don't want to talk so don't even try'. Goku quickly sensed this and fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh. Sanzo didn't have to act so cold all the time.

Something had been playing on the teens mind for quite a while, ever since they started. The dreams. The dreams of someone reaching out to him and looking at him with soulless eyes. The dreams that had caused him to ponder if he had known this person before and why they were trying to reach him. Now though, he'd had enough of not saying anything.

"Hey Sanzo" started Goku. Sanzo grunted in response.

"I've been having these really weird dreams lately of these hands like trying to grab me and these eyes looking at me. They're like the eyes of a dead fish or something" explained Goku as he looked down at the carpet. Sanzo looked up from his paper and at the brown haired boy.

"What are you on about?" asked Sanzo.

"It's just these dreams feel so weird. It's like someone is trying to grab me and bring me to them but whenever I try to reach for their hands I can't. When I'm just about to reach them I wake up" replied Goku. Sanzo sighed and looked back down at his paper.

"Dreams are just dreams you stupid monkey" stated Sanzo. Goku knew that they were just dreams but they felt like they were real. The weight on his wrists, the yearning to reach the hands, it all felt too real.

"But Sanzo…" muttered Goku.

"Dreams are just dreams" stated Sanzo again without looking away from his reading material. Goku closed his eyes and realised he should just try and listen to Sanzo. There's no way a dream could be real, it wasn't possible.

* * *

"Hey Hakkai, do you think something was up with the monkey?" asked Gojyo as he sat on the couch on the right hand side of the room.

"Something did seem a little off about him" replied Hakkai as he sat down next to his long-time friend.

"Maybe he just had a scary dream or something, he's probably fine. He's too stupid to get sick so we can rule that out" stated Gojyo.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure he'll talk to Sanzo about it if there is. There's nothing to worry about" assured Hakkai as he stood up from the couch.

"Now just where are you going?" asked Gojyo.

"I'm going to start making something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving" replied Hakkai as he stretched his arms up into the air and walked towards the small kitchenette. Hakuryuu flew over onto Hakkai's shoulder and looked up at his master.

"Of course I'll make something for you too Hakuryuu" said Hakkai with a smile.

* * *

"_Hey, come back here! Why won't you let me grab your hands! Who are you!?" shouted Goku as he tried to reach out to the pair of hands before him. _

"_Please, tell me who you are!" begged Goku as he drew closer to the hands. He tried to grab the hands but missed and the hands sped away from him._

"_No, come back!" he yelled and tried once more but to no avail. They got away and left him with a sense of dread._

Goku woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, sweating profusely. He grabbed his chest and looked out the window, out to the moon. It was a full moon, a moon that lit up the entire room.

"W-What was that?" whispered Goku to himself. This time the dream was different, he usually just woke up with questions, not a heart rate that exceeded normal limits.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there, thank you for taking the time to read this. This was inspired by me just recently watching Saiyuki Gaiden and crying my eyes out. Seriously, too many feels. Due to this, I was also thinking of maybe writing a collection of Saiyuki from all Saiyuki series; Burial, Reload, Gensomaden, Gaiden, Gunlock. What do you guys think? Once again thank you and if you enjoyed please favourite/follow/review.**

**Aentiaa. **


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Just A Dream

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 2: More Than Just A Dream

* * *

It was around one o'clock in the morning. The full moon shone brightly in the sky. Out on a bridge was Goku, looking down into the water. He decided going for a walk might clear his head and give him a chance to think. From what Goku could see Sanzo didn't seem to notice that he had left.

"What the heck are all these dream about?" whispered Goku to himself. He looked at his reflection in the water beneath him. He looked at himself, he didn't look any different. He wasn't hurt so why did he feel like he had been stabbed? Why was this pain getting worse? Why did he collapse?

* * *

The next morning

"Hey, have any of you guys seen that stupid monkey?" asked Sanzo as he stood inside Hakkai and Gojyo's inn room. It was weird for Goku to be awake before him. It was even weirder that he hadn't been woken up by the sound of Goku begging him for food.

"No, I haven't. What about you Gojyo?" asked Hakkai.

"Nope, why? Did you lose him?" asked Gojyo.

"When I woke up this morning he was gone. I thought you guys might have seen him" stated Sanzo.

"We can't leave without him. We're going to have to go look for him" said Hakkai.

"Awh man, that stupid monkey! What does he think he's doing going off by himself like that" complained Gojyo as he lit a cigarette.

"We don't really have any other choice. One of us is going to have to stay here in case he came back" said Sanzo.

"Gojyo and I will stay behind. You're his guardian so you should go look for him" instructed Hakkai.

"Yeah yeah. If the monkey comes back though tell him I'm going to kill him. Shot him right through the head" stated Sanzo with a cold stare.

* * *

Sanzo couldn't believe he had left the comfort of the inn room to look for that stupid monkey. He probably smelt meat buns nearby and ran off. The thought of this made Sanzo want to find him and kill him. Then again, most of Sanzo's problems were solved by killing, or at least violent thoughts.

He wandered around the small town. He checked building after building looking for the golden eyes boy. Everywhere he went though nobody had seen him. Nobody. As he walked down one of the streets he spotted a bridge up ahead over a pond. The bridge was made from aged wood and looked like it would collapse at any minute. It came as no surprise to Sanzo that nobody was walking over it.

He decided though that he should cross it and see if the monkey had fallen off the bridge or something. He wouldn't put it past him. He walked to the centre of the bridge and looked down at the water. Was it possible that Goku had been kidnapped? Did Kougaiji's gang take him away and decide to use him as a hostage or force him to fight for them? In the bushes to the far left Sanzo spotted something strange. It looked like a pair of legs were sticking out from the shrubbery.

"Hey, is someone in there?" called Sano. No one responded. As he grew closer he began to feel like he had seen the pants the person was wearing before. They looked almost like… Goku's. Sanzo found himself walking faster towards the bushes. Was Goku… dead?

He reached the bush and pulled the body out. He was right, it was Goku. Eyes closed, not moving. Sanzo quickly grabbed the boy's wrist and felt for a pulse. He could feel it. Although, the fact that he was alive didn't make the situation any better for the monk. Goku was lying for God knows how long in a bush, unconscious.

"Hey, Goku, wake the hell up!" yelled Sanzo. He didn't move.

"I said wake up you stupid monkey!" yelled Sanzo louder this time. Not a movement.

"Wake up!" he yelled one last time. No response.

"Dammit" muttered Sanzo under his breath.

* * *

"So you say you found him in a bush?" asked Hakkai. The three conscious men sat in Sanzo and Goku's inn room looking at the boy in question. He was lying underneath the blankets with a high fever. No one had been able to wake him. He would mutter incoherent things ever once in a while; sometimes he would even reach out to someone or something.

"Yeah, who knows how long he had been there. Why the hell didn't I notice him leave?" muttered Sanzo. His face was tough and strong but his voice sounded angry, angry at himself.

"It's weird you didn't. You're usually pretty switched on with stuff like that. Maybe he did it really quietly?" suggested Gojyo.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this Sanzo. It's not your fault" said Hakkai as he placed a hand on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Where… am I?"

The three men's attention went straight to their younger companion. His eyes were now open, wide open.

"Thank God you're awake Goku! We were so worried!" exclaimed Hakkai.

"Where am I!? Where's Konzen!? Konzen!" yelled Goku in a panic.

"Goku, what are you talking about. Who's Konzen? It's me Hakkai. Remember?" asked Hakkai. Sanzo stared at Goku; he didn't have amnesia… did he?

"Konzen! Tenpii! Kenren! Where are you!?" screamed Goku. He began to thrash around in the bed in a panic. His breathing was fast and heavy. His vision became a blur as the other men tried to hold him down.

"Why can't I feel my hair on my back? Why is it so short? Are they dead? Are they dead!?" he yelled. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed.

"Goku! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Sanzo as he held tightly onto the boy's shoulder.

"How do you know my name!? What did you do to them!?" he retorted back. This was not the Son Goku they knew. No, this was the Son Goku they did know, long ago.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed :) Now to move on to replying to my much appreciated reviews.

Matsukaze Tenma: I never actually thought about whether Kougaiji and the others will find out about their pasts. Thank you for giving me the idea, haha :)

Rhyme13kh14Xion8: I won't give up on this story! There's nothing I hate more than when I find this really good fanfiction and the person deletes it! It's okay! I forgive you! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Three: Awake

* * *

After much struggle, the Sanzo Party had finally gotten their youngest member to fall asleep. Needless to say they were utterly dumbfounded. It was like Goku wasn't even himself anymore and that scared them. He still had a fever which made them consider the possibility that he was having some sort of fever dream, that would explain why he was sweating so profusely. However, they could not doubt they had heard the name Konzen before. They had heard it several times, from the now deceased War Prince Homura, numerous immortals and the Merciful Goddess herself.

Out of all of the questions that they had one was the most prominent in their minds. 'What should we do?' They only had limited time until the boy would wake up and needed to figure out a plan before that happened.

"What do you think we should do Sanzo? We can't keep going west whilst he's like this and I seriously doubt he's in the condition to ride in Hakuryuu" stated Hakkai.

"Something is definitely up with the monkey. For one thing I'm pretty sure he left in the middle of the night. Considering how much he likes to sleep that's beyond strange" replied Sanzo. He looked over at the golden eyed boy and couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was dreaming about. Whatever he was seeing was causing him to thrash around and wince in pain. Sanzo turned his attention away from the boy and back to his still conscious companions.

"I don't know, seeing him like this though is sort of freaking me out" commented Gojyo.

"Guys?" asked a voice. Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice, it was Goku. He was sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Goku! You're awake!" exclaimed Hakkai. Goku looked at his companions confused.

"Why are you guys all in Sanzo and I's room?" he asked.

* * *

"I don't remember any of that!" exclaimed Goku. The rest of the Sanzo Party had taken the liberty of telling Goku about what he had happened. Everything from Sanzo finding him in a bush to him screaming and calling for 'Konzen'.

"I've never heard of this Konzen guy" commented Goku.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell us you felt like you were going to pass out monkey!?" asked Gojyo angrily. His anger was not from him thinking Goku was annoying but from him being worried about the boy. Over the years he had become like a brother to him, this was evident when they teased each other.

"I didn't though! I remember having a really strange dream and then deciding to go for a walk to clear my head. I left quietly though so I wouldn't wake Sanzo. I remember going to a bridge and then feeling dizzy. I don't remember anything past that though" explained Goku.

"Strange dreams?" asked Hakkai.

"Yeah, I told Sanzo about them before I went to sleep. He told me that dreams are dreams though so I just went to sleep. I have dreams of hands reaching out to me, eyes looking at me. I don't know the eyes but I do. I feel like I've seen them somewhere before though. It's super freaky" replied Goku. Goku lifted up his left hand slightly and stared at it, he couldn't figure out the reason for these dreams no matter how hard he tried. Sanzo couldn't help but feel the tiniest tinge of guilt. If he had just listened more to Goku maybe he wouldn't have ended up like that.

"Dreams huh?" said Gojyo.

"Goku, do you think you'll be okay to continue heading west tomorrow?" asked Hakkai with great concern.

"I think I should be fine" replied Goku.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, nothing unusual happened. Soon it was the next day and everything seemed to be going fine. At least it seemed so.

* * *

"Are you ready Goku?" asked Hakkai as he finished loading the last package into the Jeep. The group, without him knowing, had been keeping a close watch on the boy. They didn't want a repeat of the last incident by any means.

"Yeah, I'm ready Hakkai!" called Goku as he walked out of the inn. With a carefree smile on his face he ran towards the Jeep and hopped into the back seat.

"How far are we going today Hakkai?" asked Goku excitedly.

"We'll be on the road for about half a day. It isn't long until the next town" replied Hakkai.

"At the next town can we get some meat buns!?" exclaimed Goku.

"I think we should, that is if Sanzo will let us" replied Hakkai. Gojyo walked out of the inn along with Sanzo. The pair had been busy fighting over the last packet of cigarettes inside and glared at each other as they were walking out.

"Hey Hakkai, can we get some smokes before we leave?" asked Gojyo sending an icy glare at Sanzo.

"I guess we could do that. Is that okay with you Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"It's fine by me" stated Sanzo. Goku stared at Sanzo, what was so familiar? Something about him reminded him of something, no, someone else. Who else would be similar to the monk though? Was it his eyes? His personality? His face? His eyes? There was something familiar about him that Goku just couldn't figure out.

"What are you staring at monkey?" asked Sanzo. Goku began to become frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he figure it out!?

'_Your hair… it's just like the sun.' _That must be it right? But who else would have golden hair like Sanzo?

"Dammit, why can't I remember" muttered Goku to himself.

"What can't you remember monkey?" asked Gojyo. That hair, did someone have hair like him too? He didn't remember them? Who were they, why couldn't he just figure it out!

"Whenever I look at Sanzo it reminds me of someone else. It's like I've met someone just like Sanzo before" explained Goku.

"I doubt you've ever met someone quite as stingy and violent as our dear master Sanzo" teased Gojyo.

"Shut up you damn cockroach!" yelled Sanzo. If only he could remember, then he wouldn't have to put up with being so frustrated. What was happening to him? If he thought too hard about who reminded him of Sanzo his head would begin to pound.

"I don't remember having met anyone that looks like Sanzo before" commented Hakkai. _Am I going insane, _thought Goku. The party continued to drive for a long time until it became night. They stopped on the side of the road to sleep.

* * *

Goku woke up in a daze. He had that dream again. Although, something different happened in this time. Someone spoke to him, _'Goku, take it off. You can remember if you take it off', _it said. His hand hovered over his power limiter. If he took it off him might kill the others. He couldn't take it off, could he?

* * *

Author's Note: I don't feel too good about this chapter for some reason. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, your reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4: Confrontation

* * *

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" whined Goku from the backseat of the Jeep. It seemed as if things had returned to normal amongst the Sanzo Party. Goku was complaining about not having anything to eat, Gojyo was provoking Goku, Sanzo was yelling and shooting his gun way too close to his two companions and Hakkai was calmly driving the car and settling any arguments the party got into. It was if the previous events had been completely whipped from the men's minds. Goku's dreams had even stopped.

"We're almost at the next town Goku. Look, I can even see a roof top" assured Hakkai. Goku grinned at the sight of the new town.

"Hey Hakkai, do they have meatbuns in the town?" asked Goku excitedly.

"I guess we'll see when we get there" replied Hakkai. The Sanzo Party soon arrived in the town and parked outside an inn. The streets were bustling with people because of a market going on down in the main street.

"How about we go down to the market?" suggested Hakkai.

"To the market?" asked Gojyo.

"They'll be food there right? Of course I want to go!" exclaimed Goku.

"How about you Gojyo, Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to some stupid market" replied Sanzo coolly.

"If he's not going then I am. I'm not going to stay home with him" replied Gojyo.

"What are you trying to say you damn cockroach?" spat Sanzo.

"Now now you two calm down, there's no reason to fight" assured Hakkai. The two muttered incoherently to themselves, this didn't dampen the mood of the other two men though. Goku could barely contain his excitement about the idea of going to a place filled with food. With the fight resolved the three demons of the Sanzo Party began to make their way to the market.

As soon as they arrived at the market Goku's eyes were practically glued to the stalls around them. Piles upon piles of food lined the wooden stands neatly; Goku was in his own personal heaven.

"Wow! Guys, can we go over here! No, let's go look at that first!" exclaimed Goku as he tried to be in several places at once.

"Take a look at the monkey" commented Gojyo.

"At least it looks like he's healthy again" replied Hakkai. They would never admit it but the other member of the Sanzo Party were glad to see their youngest member moving around again, as noisy as he may be.

"I'll admit he's more annoying now" added Gojyo.

"Stop right there Sanzo Party!" yelled a voice. Gojyo and Hakkai turned towards the direction of the voice. By this point Goku was so immersed in the food that he wasn't paying attention to anything either then a large plate of meatbuns. Lirin was standing in the middle of the street confidently with a mischievous grin on her face pointing towards the trio.

"Lirin?" asked Hakkai.

"Yeah that's right! Now hand over the Maten Scripture!" she demanded. She then looked at the men and began surveying the area.

"Where's Sanzo?" she asked.

"Now why would we tell you that?" replied Hakkai.

"If you won't tell me by choice I'll beat it out of you!" she exclaimed. She ran over to Goku and grabbed his plate of meatbuns from under his nose and instantly started sprinting towards the forest on the outskirts of town. After taking a few seconds to compute what had just happened, Goku immediately chased after her.

"Give me back my meatbuns!" he yelled. Lirin laughed and continued to run.

"Do you think we should go too Gojyo?" asked Hakkai.

"I don't know" replied Gojyo.

"Well he does have the master card on him so we won't be able to buy anything until he comes back" informed Hakkai.

"What!? Dammit, we will have to go then!" stated Gojyo.

* * *

"Give them back!" yelled Goku as he chased after the young demon girl. She felt lucky today, she just knew she could get the scripture of Sanzo. She stopped in the middle of clearing and faced Goku with a confident smirk.

"Tell me where Sanzo is and I'll give them back" she teased. Goku flinched; he wouldn't really trade the Maten Scripture for meatbuns would he?

"No way!" exclaimed Goku. Hakkai and Gojyo caught up to Goku and stood alongside him.

"Look at the trouble you've gotten us in monkey!" complained Gojyo.

"It's not my fault!" yelled Goku.

"Looks like I'm going to have to beat the answer out of you!" exclaimed Lirin. She charged towards the party with her aim set on Gojyo.

"Lady Lirin!" called a voice. Out from deeper in the woods appeared Yaone along with Dokugakuji. It looked as though Lirin had escaped from the castle once again. Lirin stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the familiar faces.

"Looks like your babysitters are here" muttered Gojyo.

"Hey, I heard that!" she yelled and pointed at the crimson haired man. Yaone and Dokugakuji rushed over to Lirin's side. Goku couldn't make heads or tails of this whole situation. In fact, he couldn't even make heads or tails of figuring out where he was. He felt incredibly dizzy and felt he would be sick at any moment. He could feel himself lose his balance as he found it hard to even keep standing.

"Are you okay monkey?" asked Gojyo, the first one to notice his strange behaviour. Goku's vision began to cloud over and he was having trouble controlling his limbs. He could no longer see and this caused him to panic.

"Gojyo, Hakkai!" he yelled. Hakkai's head turned in the direction of the boy and he walked closer to him.

"Goku?" he asked. Then his brain finally let go of his ability to control his limbs and he began to fall backwards. Luckily, Gojyo quickly caught him and laid him down on the ground.

"Goku!" exclaimed Hakkai.

* * *

"What's wrong with your friend bro?" asked Dokugakuji.

"We don't know" replied Gojyo quietly.

"Would you like me to take a look at him? I might have something that can help him" suggested Yaone. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes if you could" replied Hakkai. Yaone knelt down next to Goku and began examining him. Even though the two parties were enemies they were known to be merciful to each other when one or more their party members were in danger. They had a strange but functional relationship that sometimes even confused them. Besides, Sanzo wasn't with them anyway, it's not like they even had the scripture in their possession.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything physically wrong with him. He's not showing any symptoms of having an infection either" reported Yaone. To Gojyo and Hakkai this was grim news. If they knew what was wrong with the boy they could help him.

"Has he had anything like this happen to him before?" asked Yaone.

"Well, a few days ago he was more tired than usual but we didn't really think much about it. He reported having strange dreams and then one night he went missing and Sanzo found him in a bush" explained Hakkai.

"Anything before that?" asked Yaone.

"Not in the time that Gojyo and I have known him. Sanzo hasn't mentioned anything about this happening before either. We don't really know much about Goku's past except for the fact he was locked up in a mountain for what people say was five hundred years. We don't even know why he was locked in there" replied Hakkai.

"Five hundred years!?" exclaimed Lirin.

"I don't know if you guys remember this but one time you two and Sanzo were put under the spell of the Memory Syphoning Demon. This demon apparently sings to your past and takes the memories of it away. The only one who wasn't affected by this spell was Goku. I wonder why she couldn't sing to his past?" pondered Dokugakuji.

"Why are you brining that up?" asked Yaone.

"Is it possible that this could be caused by something that supposedly happened five hundred years ago?" asked Dokugakuji.

* * *

Author's Note: Dokugakuji you genius. Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter; I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Theories

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 5: Theories

* * *

Sanzo was pissed. Then again, it wasn't uncommon for him to be. He liked having time to himself and all it was just this nagging feeling that kept recurring that was bugging him. No matter how hard he tried to shake the feeling it would continue to eat away at the man causing him to not be able to concentrate on an article in the newspaper. _It's just like that stupid monkey's stupid voice, _he thought to himself as he took a sip from his cup of coffee, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Wait" he murmured. He set his mug down and folded up his newspaper neatly before standing up and draping the Maten Scripture around his shoulders. He heard it. That had to be him. No one had a voice quite as noisy or annoying as him.

* * *

"Something that happened five hundred years ago?" asked Hakkai. He'd never thought of the possibility that it was something that happened long ago that was now affecting Goku. It just seemed so farfetched. I mean, it was only a rumour that he was locked up there for all that time right?

"Maybe something from that long ago is doing something to the monkey. I don't have any other ideas" stated Gojyo.

"Do you guys know anything about his past at all?" asked Yaone. Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged glances before turning back to face the other party.

"We don't know anything. The one who is most likely to know is Sanzo" replied Hakkai. A defeated silence swept over the group. With their current knowledge they wouldn't be able to figure out anything.

"You called?" boomed a voice. The group turned around to see Sanzo entering the clearing with a stern frown on his face.

"Sanzo!" exclaimed Gojyo, "the monkey's gone and passed out on us again." Sanzo walked over to the auburn haired boy and put his hand on his forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever like last time" reported Sanzo. Suddenly, Hakkai was reminded of their conversation.

"Sanzo, is it okay if we ask you some questions?" asked Hakkai. Sanzo walked over closer to the other people whilst obviously glaring at Kougaiji's party.

"I guess so" he retorted. He knew Goku was in no immediate danger for the time being and could answer a few questions. Although, the fact that he had heard Goku's voice though was worrying him. There was something different about what he said though. He called out the name 'Konzen'.

"Do you know anything about Goku before he was trapped in that cage?" asked Hakkai. The group waited patiently for the monk's answer as he mulled over what response to give them.

"No, nothing. When I found him he told me the only thing he remembered was his name" replied Sanzo.

"How did he look when you found him? Was he in a bad state?" asked Gojyo.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" snapped Sanzo.

"Calm down Sanzo. We just think that something that happened before he was locked up in the cage might be causing this" explained Hakkai.

"Something from… back then" muttered Sanzo. Silence followed before he chose to speak up.

"When I found him in the cave it was covered in talismans, this was most likely to keep him from escaping. He was wearing pretty normal clothes although, there was something strange. He was wearing shackles around his wrists and legs" explained Sanzo.

"You mean like… a criminal?" asked Gojyo.

"I got him out of there and the annoying monkey's being hanging around ever since. Whether he lost his memory because of some accident or because someone erased it I don't know" Sano added.

"Who would erase his memories though?" asked Dokugakuji.

"Now that you mention it, there was something else strange about the rumour concerning Goku. Aside from the fact he was imprisoned for five hundred years, the villagers also said that he was banished from the Heavens" explained Sanzo.

"From the heavens?" asked Gojyo in a shocked tone.

"You mean like a God? You mean he's similar to that Homura guy? asked Lirin.

"But Goku's a demon like us. He's the Seiten Taisei! Why would the Seiten Taisei be up in Heaven?" asked Dokugakujii. The group had so many questions about the boy's origin. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something cracking and agonizing screams. Their attention was instantly placed onto the demon boy who was now writhing in agony.

"Goku!" yelled Sanzo. The monk rushed over to friend and held him in his arms.

"Goku! Goku!" he yelled. The other two members of the Sanzo party looked around nervously looking for anyone or anything that could help them.

"His power limiter is breaking!" exclaimed Dokugakuji. Dokugakuji still had haunting memories of what incredible damage Goku's demon form had on Kougaiji. He swore revenge on the Sanzo Party because of that incident. The scars were still there. He knew of the demon's power and quickly looked at his two companions. He didn't want them to suffer the same fate.

"Crap!" yelled Sanzo. He thought over what options he had left at this moment. He could try and use his Maten Scripture against him to create a new diadem for him?

"Makkai!" started Sanzo. Suddenly, he stopped. He felt icy claws dig into his skin. They tore deep channels into his cheek and immediately started to bleed.

"Sanzo!" yelled Hakkai. Goku's ear grew longer as well as his hard. His lips were turned into a confident smirk and his once carefree nature had disappeared.

"Is that Goku!?" exclaimed Lirin. Goku lunged once more at Sanzo and due to his speed was able to easily dig another set of scratches into the side of his stomach. He grinned as he did so, taking pleasure in making other suffer. He could no longer tell that this was the man who had set him free from his prison and let him try and reach for the sun. Sanzo gritted his teeth and tried to stand but the pain caused by his friend's claws was excruciating. His nails definitely dug deep.

"You four really are hopeless aren't you?" chimed a voice. A white light appeared from the sky and soon two figures were standing among them. One that belonged to The Merciful Goddess and the other to Jiroshin. They stood in awe at the presence of the heavenly beings' appearance.

"The Merciful Goddess" whispered Gojyo. The three demons from the Kougaiji party were left confused at the notion of the Sanzo Party personally knowing a deity.

"I'm not surprised though. A certain War God is trying to bring him out, so to speak" stated The Merciful Goddess.

* * *

Author's Note: I think like quite a bit happened in that chapter. A bit of plot development possibly? I actually about not updating this so soon but then I saw all the reviewers and decided to do it because all of you are so great!

On another note, I'm thinking about writing another Saiyuki fic. Yeah, I just can't help writing new ones. I'm thinking of possibly making an ending. I mean like when they finally reach Hotou Castle and stuff. What do you guys think?

Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Depths

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 6: Hidden Depths

* * *

"What do you mean by a certain War God, are you talking about Homura? He's dead isn't he, he died in his 'paradise'" asked Hakkai.

"That's not who I'm talking about at all. I mean the War God before him. The War Prince Nataku to be exact" explained the Merciful Goddess.

"War Prince Nataku!? You mean the one that killed Gyumaoh?" asked Sanzo. He had too heard the legend of how the War Prince defeated the great demon Gyumaoh five hundred years ago. He had to know everything at the demon; it was his mission to thwart his revival after all.

"Precisely. It seems you at least know something, Konzen Douji" teased the Merciful Goddess.

"Who is Konzen Douji?" asked Sanzo ignoring the goddess' insult.

"Why that would be you of course. Then again, it's not you is it?" she replied with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why are you here?" demanded Sanzo. Gojyo and Hakkai stood back and watched them talk, them talking almost seemed right somehow. They couldn't quite put their finger on it but somehow it seemed like the two were old friends.

"I've come here to finish of some old business. It looks like the time to reveal some vital information is long overdue" she explained.

"Merciful Goddess, are you sure it's wise to tell them about… then?" asked Jiroshin nervously.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice Jiroshin. It looks like Nataku has taken matter into his own hands so we should follow his example" she answered. Her eyes scanned the group of mostly demons in front of her.

"You three over there, I need you to leave for now. I need to have a talk with these boys" she commanded.

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Hakkai.

"I came down here because The War Prince Nataku has been trying to contact Goku and bring back his memories that were locked away five hundred years ago" explained The Merciful Goddess.

"Why would Nataku want with Goku?" asked Gojyo.

"I know this may sound ridiculous to you but five hundred years ago Goku lived in Heaven" she replied. The group had never even considered the fact that Goku would have come from a place such as Heaven. He was a demon, not any sort deity.

"Heaven?" muttered Hakkai.

"Yes believe it or not Goku once lived in Heaven. When he was first brought in front of me as a child he complained about being hungry and had the largest golden eyes. He wasn't brought as any sort of guest though but as a criminal. He was a demon born from a rock, something the Heavens saw as heretical. After all, the sign of being a heretic is having golden eyes. The decision of what to do with him was put in my hands. I decided to put him under the care of my nephew Konzen Douji" she articulated.

"Why are you calling me the same name as your nephew then?" asked Sanzo.

"Because you are him Genjyo Sanzo. You are his reincarnation" she replied.

"His… reincarnation?"

"If you let me finish the story it'll all make sense. Anyway, my nephew was incredibly angry at me. He was always so grumpy and bored; he was a lot of fun to make fun of though. Goku then met Field Marshall Tenpou one day at Konzen's office one day and they soon became friends. He also met General Kenren one day when he was wandering through the corridors.

He also met one other person though, the War Prince Nataku. Nataku was a heretic like Goku and the only person around his age in Heaven. Konzen Douji, General Kenren, Field Marshall Tenpou and of course Goku caused quite a commotion in Heaven. They even got themselves practically kicked out of the Jade Emperor's birthday speech. But I'm sure none of that's what you're interested in. I'm sure all you three want to know is what's happening to your friend over there.

You see, Heaven is a more corrupt place then you probably think. Nataku was ordered to take Goku's life but instead killed himself. That's when Goku lost control. His power limiter broke and he killed many immortals. I managed to stop him and replace the power limiter on his head but he became wanted in the Heavens. Since you three decided to save him you were wanted criminals in the Heavens as well. You forged a plan to escape to the lower world, well this world, so you could live happily together. Unfortunately, the Gods had other plans for you" explained the Merciful Goddess.

"There's no way in hell I would end up dead for that monkey. How do you expect me to believe this story of yours?" asked Sanzo. His doubts were based mainly on one though, _if that was me, why don't I remember any of it?_ It sounded so illogical to him, him being some kind of deity in a past life.

"You heard it though didn't you?" she inquired.

"What?" asked Sanzo.

"You heard his voice didn't you? Don't you think it's slightly odd to hear the voice of someone so far away so loudly? Did you ever think there might actually be some reason for you hearing him calling out to you?" she asked with a smirk.

"What's she talking about Sanzo?" asked Gojyo.

"It's nothing. I still don't believe your story. That monkey just has a habit for being extremely annoying no matter how far I try to get away from him" snapped Sanzo.

"How about I show you then?" she offered.

"What do you mean?" asked Hakkai.

"I have some evidence of those events actually happening. For one, I have a written report by a member of your party" she said, "Jiroshin, could you pass me the journal?"

"Sure" he stated quickly. Jiroshin passed her the journal as instructed. It was small but looked rather expensive with a red leather cover with golden branches on it. It had no title or name to show who owned it, it seemed to look rather worn though.

"This journal has a written account of what happened" she explained and held it out for one of them to take.

"You said one of our party members wrote it. Who was it?" asked Hakkai.

"Much like in this life-time, this person was not a full member of your party. I'm referring to your car; Hakuryuu is its name now isn't it? Five hundred years ago, Hakuryuu was known as The Dragon Prince of the Western Seas Gojun. He was quite stuck-up looking back. I don't know he'd feel about getting ridden by four boys. Then again, I don't know what way he swings" she explained.

"Merciful Goddess!" exclaimed Jiroshin.

"I couldn't help myself. Lighten up Jiroshin" she replied nonchalantly.

"So you're saying that Hakuryuu was once an immortal… and he wrote this book?" asked Gojyo sceptically.

"Exactly, but I doubt you lot have the patience to read this whole journal. My other method is a lot quicker but takes a lot of effort on my part and may be a burden on you three" she offered.

"What's this other method?" asked Sanzo.

"I could show you a recount through your mind. I know that may sound impossible but it's very doable, for a goddess like me at least. This may cause a lot of physical strain for you three, are you willing to do it anyway?" she asked. The party went quiet as they mulled over the possibility. None of them had any idea just what magnitude this 'physical strain' would be on.

"I'm all for it, what about you two?" asked Hakkai. He wanted to help out their youngest member; the party wouldn't be the same without him.

"I guess so, Sanzo?" asked Gojyo.

"I guess if you two want to do it then I have to as well" he muttered in response. The Merciful Goddess smiled at his response, he really was Konzen Douji. It's rare to find someone who can mask their emotions so skilfully and almost never let their guard down. That's why most people found the monk to be so cold, so uncaring. What they don't know is that his mask is shaped by past pain and suffering and not by his own choice. He didn't create that mask, other people who wronged him did.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Now, I'm going to need you three to close your eyes and lay down on the ground. Chop chop" she instructed.

"Why do we have to lie down!" complained Gojyo.

"You don't want to fall backward and do die you?" teased The Merciful Goddess. Gojyo muttered something to himself and lay down beside his fellow party members.

"Now that you're all laying down there I'll begin" she said quietly.

_"Awesome, you're shining! Like the sun."_

"He's my bastard son."

"_You can just call me Tenpii."_

"_**Next time I'll reach my hands out to you!"**_

They had seen it, the events of five hundred years ago that was supposedly buried with both death and time. A heresy so dark that it went against the Heavens itself. But was what they did so vile and disgusting? Was the idea of escaping to the world of mortals to live a happy life really one that should've been thwarted by blood? Although the Heavens made be made of marble floors and crystal chandeliers it's people are just as depraved as the devil.

_Would you still be someone's sun if it meant painting the marble floors with blood?_

* * *

Author's Note: I updated after like seven trillion years. FINALLY. Is it Dragon Prince of the Western Seas Gojun? Is that even his name? I don't know? I'll just call him Dragon Guy. We still have so many chapters to go. As soon as I saw this had twenty six reviews I updated straight away. I love you all! Platonically. No creepo. I love when Konzen says 'Next time I'll reach my hands out to you', **IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL** **T^T**


	7. Chapter 7: Wide Awake

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 7: Wide Awake

* * *

"How do you think they're going to take it?" asked Jiroshin cautiously as he stood beside the smirking goddess.

"Not well I'd imagine" she replied. She looked down at the three men before her. Where as they may not be the same people as those three five years ago they certainly looked like them. Hakkai looked like Tenpou without the… questionable mullet. Gojyo definitely had the defiant attitude of Kenren; they also seemed to share the same carefree grin. Sanzo was pretty much Konzen with a haircut and a different dress like garment.

"So are they Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren or are they completely different people?" asked Jiroshin. This question had been playing on his mind for quite some time. Were these people the group of ruffians he previously knew?

"In a way, I guess you could say they are the same people. They are reincarnations of them but with a difference" she explained.

"A difference?" he asked.

"Where as normal reincarnations share no memories or soul with their past souls these three do. Essentially they are just the same three souls in different bodies. You might be wondering then why they seem to have no memory of any of that. That's because the memories are locked back far away in their minds, so far that nothing could reach them but actually reliving them like I'm letting them now" she explained with ease.

"So really they are" began Jiroshin. He was interrupted by the Merciful Goddess pointing to Hakkai's unconscious form which was now beginning to stir.

"He's waking up" she whispered. The brown haired man's shot open quickly as he gasped for air. His eyes darted in every direction searching for something he couldn't quite explain. The Merciful Goddess walked closer to him and knelt down beside him.

"I expected you'd be the first one to wake up. Considering you were the first one to… get defeated" she stated. There was a slight tone about her voice, something that the goddess didn't display often. In truth she wanted the group of hellions to escape and live happily in the lower world. It would've been ten times more interesting than the dribble that passed for entertainment in Heaven.

"Was… was that real!?" he exclaimed in shock. He could see it all so clearly now. Especially the blood and fear, that was the most vivid of all. The pools of blood escaping from his own being which surrounded him. The look of fear in those golden orbs that screamed 'help' as the boy held tightly onto the other man's hand. How could he ever have forgotten?

"That was very much real, Field Marshall Tenpou" she said with added emphasis on his former name.

"You, I remember you now. It all makes so much more sense now" Hakkai said to himself quietly.

"Now that you're awake I guess Jiroshin and I should get going" stated the Merciful Goddess, once again standing.

"Wh-What!?" yelled Jiroshin. Jiroshin couldn't possibly understand why she would leave them now of all times. He pondered the situation for a moment though and realized why she had made that decision.

"Come along now Jiroshin," she turned to face Hakkai, "we'll be back before you know it." And with that last sentence she ascended back up to Heaven and left the Sanzo Party in her wake.

* * *

Sanzo awoke to nothing but darkness and the feeling of warmth. That was odd, wasn't he just in a forest? It almost felt like there was a large blanket wrapped around him enveloping him in heat. He remembered now, he remembered everything. All the laughter, pain and sadness that came from his past life. Most of all though he remembered the boredom. The terrible brain-melting boredom. Then along came that little monkey with his bright smile and shackled chains. Although, looking back on it now, his hands were the ones that were really chained.

"**Next time I'll reach my hands out to you!"**

His eyes shot open as he took a deep breath in. Instead of the greens and browns of the forest he was greeted with the plain pastel colours of what he assumed was a room in an inn.

"Goku!" he muttered.

"So… you remember too?" came a voice. Sanzo looked to the right to see where the voice had come from. Gojyo was sitting cross-legged on a bed, a smoke dangling loosely from his mouth. He had a far-away distant look his eyes that seemed to be looking out for something. Sanzo wondered if he too had that same look in his eyes.

"Who would've known that we… we were immortals" stated Hakkai quietly. He was too sitting on his bed in the same position as Gojyo but without the cigarette.

"What happened to Goku, where is he?" asked Sanzo with a slight tone of panic in his voice. Neither Gojyo or Hakkai answered his question; they couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I asked you were the stupid monkey was!" demanded Sanzo.

"The truth is Sanzo… we don't know where Goku is" replied Hakkai.

* * *

**Author's Note: **GUYS, YOU LOST HIM, HOOOOOW? Sorry for this chapter being so short, it sort of seemed like a good place to end it haha. YOU GUYS, WE GOT LIKE SO MANY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL AWESOME. LIKE, THE BEST KIND OF AWESOME.

Thank you for clicking on the blue underlined title and reading this :D


	8. Chapter 8: Discussion

Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 8: Discussion

* * *

_The truth is Sanzo… we don't know where Goku is._

Those words reverberated inside of Sanzo's mind, the words he didn't want to hear. The words that meant he had lost him, the words that meant he couldn't save him. The memories he had just regained also engulfed all of his thoughts. It all seemed so clear now; he was amazed he could have ever forgotten. The second most prominent thing he could remember was pools of blood on the perfect marble walls and the screams that echoed off them turning a place that was supposed to be so pure into a savage battle field. The thing that was the strongest in his mind was those big golden orbs looking up at him welling with tears that he was jut failing to blink back. They were pleading eyes, eyes that wanted to be assured that everything would be okay. The promise he made to the owner of those eyes was never forgotten.

"Goku" whispered Sanzo. His purple eyes glared down at the bed while he bit his lip. If he at least knew where he was he could help him.

"I think there's something else we also need to talk about" stated Hakkai, "to do with those 'memories' we saw." Sanzo knew Hakkai was right; they had to sort of the _things _they had seen before they went searching for the brunet. Their newfound memories might even contain some hints on how and where to find Goku for all they knew.

"You're right. We need to figure out what the hell happened back then" replied Sanzo as he returned his attention to the other two men in front of him.

"If all of that stuff was true that means we were immortals once, right?" asked Gojyo.

"I guess it does. We should make sure we all have the same memories though. We received the memories from only our past selves and not each others. So maybe if we patch them all up together we can get a clear picture of what happened" suggested Hakkai as he ran a hand through his chocolate coloured locks

"I agree with Hakkai. Who should go first?" asked Gojyo. A tense silence filled the room as the reaming members of the Sanzo Party avoided each other's gaze. No one wants to talk about how they died if it was five minutes ago or five hundred years ago.

"I guess I'll go first considering you bastards are being so damn quiet all of the sudden" offered Gojyo with a weak smirk on his face. His crimson eyes scanned around the room quickly before he took in a deep breath and began to explain his side of the story.

"I remember we were escaping from… Heaven. It's funny; usually the word Heaven and I don't go together in a sentence unless it's sarcastic. It's almost funny. I remember you Hakkai, Tenpou I mean, staying behind to fight some guards or something. Although… you didn't exactly make it I'm assuming" explained the crimson haired man.

"No, I didn't" replied Hakkai starkly. He emerald orbs were completely focused below him. It was if he was ashamed of something. Ashamed of the fact he died. Ashamed that even though he died Konzen and Kenren seemed to have been killed anyway. Ashamed that he was really of no help at all.

"As you probably already guessed I didn't make it either. When I stayed behind to kill that monster I did something pretty stupid, I guess you could say. I have to wonder though if we both sacrificed ourselves… what killed you, Sanzo?" asked Gojyo. Sanzo muttered something incoherent to himself and started fiddling with his gun.

"What was that Sanzo?" asked Hakkai. Sanzo suddenly shot up from the bed and glared at the other two members of his party.

"Why are we wasting time going fucking over this! We all died and didn't end up getting out of Heaven! I fucking died so he could live, simple! Now let's get the fuck out of here and look for him!" yelled Sanzo. He snatched his robes off of the floor along with the Maten Scripture and quickly and aggressively put the garments on. He draped the scripture around his neck and looked defiantly at the other men who were sitting in a stunned silence.

"What's wrong with both of you! Get up!" exclaimed Sanzo. The usually docile Hakkai stood up abruptly and put both of his hands on Sanzo's shoulders.

"Calm down Sanzo! I know you're worried but wandering off with no sense of where we're going will only make the problem worse. Just sit back down, we need to talk about this" berated Hakkai. Sanzo winced at his harsh words and pushed the other man's hands of his shoulders. However, he did obey what Hakkai had said and seated himself back on the bed with a grunt of disapproval. Hakkai did the same but on his mattress with a frown plastered on his face.

"So you're saying that you died Sanzo? How did that happen?" asked Hakkai, "I know you don't want to talk about it but Gojyo and I need to know. Your memories might contain some clues on where we can find Goku." Sanzo mumbled something to himself and took a deep breath.

"Goku and I did make it to the Dimensional Gate. However, Li Touten was waiting there for us. We were saved when the roof caved in and hit him but… we weren't out of the woods yet. We forced him to type in the password to open the gate and we almost made it, we were so close. But then, with what little strength that bastard must have had left, he closed the gate. Goku made it to the other side… I didn't. I got caught in-between the doors. I still remember the pain from that metal cutting into my sides. Blood running down my face, looking into his eyes so full of tears. Eventually, I was crushed" explained Sanzo, "I guess being locked up in that mountain was Goku's punishment."

A silence filled the room; no one knew what to say. They all reflected on what had happened to them in the past and how it was now shaping their future. All of those times they had spent in Heaven had now returned to them and seemed to be so vivid, like they had never forgotten. Memories of a messy office where a man toiled away, a large cherry blossom tree where a general usual sat, drinking sake, to avoid having to honour his duties. And of course an unlikely duo of sensibility and mischief who walked literally hand in hand with each other. All of these times seemed to not have been five hundred years ago but merely days in the past.

"What do you guys think happened to Kougajii and the others? They were right there when it happened. Maybe they could have an idea of where he went?" suggested Gojyo. Kougajii's party had been on the back burner's of their minds but upon hearing Gojyo's claim it could be very well possible the rivalling group could be of some help.

"How exactly are we going to get them help us? It's not like they're just going to appear out of nowhere" stated Hakkai.

"Hate to burst your bubble there Hakkai but we're already here"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm alive! I actually updated, something wrong must be happening with the world. On another note, WE'RE ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM FIFTY REVIEWS :D I've thought about having a cover for this but I suck at art so yeah :') Thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
